Glossary (Chinese)
Here is a list of soramimi, as heard by Chinese Gachimuchi fans from China and Taiwan, along with many other terms not soramimi-related. 空耳名單 * Take a little sovenier - 这世界太乱（DL） ** zhe shijie tai luan - (this world is much of a mess) * Oh, hold on - 哦，好大（BH） ** oh, hao da! - (Oh, how big) * How do you like that, huh?! - 乖乖站好（BH） ** guai guai zhan hao - Stand like a good boy * Hey, buddy, I think you've got the wrong door. The leather club's two blocks down. - 我也是个广东人，所以我们是老乡（MW） ** wo yeshi ge Guangdong ren, suoyi women keneng shi laoxiang - (I am also Cantonese, so we are fellow villagers) * I'll show you who's boss of this gym. - 去年勃♂起至今（MW） ** qunian bo ♂ qi zhijin - Erected last year. * You getting mad? - 易建联（NS） ** (Yi Jianlian) - A famous basketball player from China. * Like embarrassing me, huh?! - 我要搞死你啊（BH） ** wo yao gai si ni ah - (I wanna "work" you up) * You ready to get beaten by a bitch, then? - 你想来个皮外妊娠？（DL） ** ni xianglai ge pi wai renshen? - Do you want to have an extracutaneous pregnancy? * Oh bro, it hurts! - 宝贝你又撸炮（BH） ** baobei ni you lu pao - Babe, you're squirting again. * Put it in my trophy room! - 这儿蛮臭的！（DL） ** zhe'er man chou de! - It stinks here! * Huh, like that son?! - 啊，幻想乡（BH） ** a, huan xiang xiang - (Ah, Gensoukyou ) - The place where all Touhou Project stories take place. * Attention! - 帕秋丽GO（BH） ** Paiqiuli GO! - (Patchouli, go!) - coincidentally similar to the Japanese soramimi * Do you like watching me? - do you like 帕秋丽 ** do you like Paiqiuli? * Do you like what you see? - do you like玩游戏（VD） ** do you like wan youxi? (do you like to play games?) * Oh my shoulder - 哦卖萧的（BH） ** oh, mai xiao de - (oh sell some xiao flutes) * That's power, son, that's power - 来吃炮了，来吃炮了（BH） ** lai chi pao liao, lai chi pao liao! - (come and eat a cannon, come and eat a cannon!) * Hah, what's up?! - 我♂射（DL） ** wo♂she - (I shot him♂) * Ohohohoho, ganging up! - 吼吼吼吼全给党（DL） ** hou hou hou hou, quan gei dang! - (Ohoho, give it all to the party!) * Deep dark fantasy - 弟大翻着洗（VD） ** di da fan zhe xi - (little bro turned over to be washed) * F***ing slaves, get your ass back here! - 我们一起来拉大便（VD） ** wo men lai, yi qi la da bian - (let's come and pull some refuse) 其他俚語 范·達克霍姆 / VAN Darkholme * 暗♂黑 (an♂hei) - "Deep♂dark", a translation of Van's quote "Deep, dark fantasies". * FA - From one of his insults towards Mark Wolff, which is also used to make musical remixes. 比利·海靈頓 / Billy Herrington * 兄贵 (xiong gui) - "Brother Precious", or "Aniki" (borrowed from Japanese), a friendly term for Billy Herrington as a gentle giant. 大笑 / LOL * 23333 (er san san san san) - A Chinese equivalent of American LOL and the Japanese "www", especially as users wanted to convey their amusement more quickly. It may sound a bit like "ah-hahahaha", and more 3's can be added to emphasize one's amused reaction. In video games, it instead means "retreat, retreat!" or "spread out!" ** It originated from the 233rd emoji used in the website mop.com. * 哈哈哈 (ha ha ha) - Its meaning is obvious from its pronunciation. 還有其他 / Still others * 哲♂學 (zhe♂xue) - Philosophy♂. Used more often in China and Taiwan as a tag or a term for Gachimuchi-related things. * 鬼畜 (gui chu) - Kichiku, a term borrowed from Japanese that originally referred to monster characters (such as the majority of Touhou girls) that later refers to MAD music remixes like those from Nico Nico Douga. 另見 * Nico Nico Douga * Soramimi * Glossary (Japanese) * Glossary (English) 外部鏈接 * Zhihu link * Baidu Zhidao link Category:Soramimi Category:Glossary